


100 Things #52 (Rainbow Boys by Alex Sanchez)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [52]
Category: Rainbow Series - Alex Sanchez
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #52 (Rainbow Boys by Alex Sanchez)

Kyle loved swimming. He loved the way his body moved through the water and how he could shut everything out but the stroke he was doing. Breathing through the motions helped him to clear his mind and focus his thoughts. That was good because recently it seemed like his thoughts were going round and round and nothing else was working. He'd begun questioning his sexuality for a while now, and he was pretty sure that the question had been answered. Though it was one he really didn't want to hear. It was scary to think that he might be gay and scarier to consider how his family might take the news. What if they rejected him? Stopped loving him for something he had no control over? Just thinking about it was enough to make Kyle consider never getting out of the water.


End file.
